seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 8
Jericho and Raion looked at Kent. "ARE YOU STUPID?!!" Kent began to suck on his lip. Riker stood there confused on what just came out of Kent's mouth. "Dammit New Gear!! How are you a super rookie?!!" Rosa shouted. She herself was confused. Taking action, Kent turned his arm into a mechanical hand and showed it to Riker. "This is what I meant. Gia Gia no Hanmā!!" He punched Riker square in his chest and sent him flying into the walls of the ship. "Wow, that was amazing... Lie!" Caramel, from behind, stabs Rosa in the leg. She falls, and Caramel kicks her in the jaw. "You bastard! Attacking from behind!" "That's how I fight!" Lester, slashes at Jericho, and he kicks Jericho in the chest. Jericho sprints, and punches Lester in the jaw. Raion tries to help, but has Terry grab him. "Now now, we still have just you... And me." Terry lifts Raion, and shoves him in the boat. Riker, gets out of the ship, with his hands turned into metal. Tack and Brog, back to punching each other. Tack screams to Kent. "BE CAREFUL! THE GUY IS SUPER TOUGH! HE EVEN BEAT ME!" "WHAT?!" "It's true." Riker suddenly appears, and kicks Kent in the head. Kent grabs the leg, and smirks. "I sensed that." "Do you sense this?" Riker kicked Kent in the knee. Kent did, but the speed was too much for him. "Ya know what! I've held back long enough. I see now that this won't cut it." Kent flips Riker and jumpes back. "Gia Gia no GŌREMU!!" Large metal plates grew around Kent and he grew in size. He let out a loud primal roar and began to destroy the ship. He punched Riker into the lower decks and stomped into the hole. "Good job Newgate." Blurted Rosa holding her bleeding leg. She put her hand to the ground and vines sprouted up wrapping around Caramel. "Well well well. I'm in the mood for vengeance." She gripped her hand and the vines squeezed her tighter. Jericho and Lester were trading blows. When Lester dodged, so did Jericho. When Jericho landed a hit so did Lester. Lester, growling, said "At this rate, I'll lose!" Jericho, smirking, said "Your not bad, but yep. I will win." Lester, smirking, transforms into a Mandrill. "How about now?" "Me and my big mo..." Lester kicks Jericho in the sky. Caramel, being thrown in the air by the plants, turns his limbs into wheels, attacks the plants. "COME ON! PLANTS?! YOUR LUCKY, HAD I KNOWN ABOUT YOU MORE, WE COULD HAVE BEEN FRIENDS... BEFORE I KNIFED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, BURN YOUR SHIP, AND MAKE ALL YOUR LOVED ONES BELIEVE THAT YOU BETRAYED THEM! OH, HOW I LOVE BETRAYAL!" Riker, getting up from the attack, but bleeding, gets pissed. "Why should I go all out for garbage? Well, why not?" Riker turns his hands into large drills, and clashes with Kent's metal arms. - Zozo, starts to wake up, and looks up at Chrono. "Finally you're awake. I've been lonely." Chrono said in a mocking voice. "I bet you're wondering where you are." "Yes." "A cave. I'm waiting for your captains to arrive." He looks at his hand. "Almost at full power....just wait." He looks up at Zozo. "Ya mind if I ask you a question monkey boy?" "Yeah... What?" "Since I'm almost at full power. I feel I should warn you. You may need another captain soon....my question however is, Do you want to become captain of the Attack Pirates?" "Well then... all I have to say is... screw you, screw your offer, and screw punch." Zozo got up, and spin punched Chrono in the face. Chrono, got angry, and was about to fire a time bomb at Zozo. However, Zozo ducked, and bit Chrono in the foot. "I can't waste energy with you!" Chrono kicks Zozo to the side and sends a time bubble around him that freezes him in place. "Damn Monkey...." He looks over to Ashlynn. "Now when will you wake up?" Ashlynn, slowly getting up, says "W...what do you... want?" Chrono, smirking sits on a rock. "Easy. Let's just say, I am using time to gain power." "H...how?" "Now, If I tell you that, then all I will do is lose." Chrono drops a time gernade on Ashlynn, and walks away. - Brog slashes at Tack, and Tack punches him in the face. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:Time Warp Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation